1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an LCD device capable of improving display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device may include a backlight unit to generate light and an LCD panel to control the light. The LCD panel may include an array substrate, an opposing substrate facing the array substrate and an LCD panel therebetween. The array substrate may include a plurality of pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix shape. An image driving part may apply a voltage to one of the pixel electrodes. An electrical field by the voltage may adjust alignment of liquid crystals in the liquid crystal layer.
The LCD panel may adjust the alignment of the liquid crystals to control the light from the backlight unit. When the pixel electrodes are divided into a plurality of domains, the liquid crystals may be aligned in different directions from each other in the domains. Thus, a viewing angle of the LCD panel may be improved.
In an exemplary embodiment, an LCD panel may have a patterned vertical alignment (“PVA”) structure, for example, in which pixel electrodes are divided into two domains to improve a viewing angle.